


So called modesty

by SatanicViolator



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Cassandra "Cassie" Cage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	So called modesty

"This is Cassandra Cage, live from Sonya Blade's hot bed" Cassie smiled to the camera and maneuvered herself to the position when she could saw herself next to her mother's spread wide legs. She made a long run up Sonya's strong legs, up the hips to finally show her pussy, covered by Cassie's free palm. 

"Cassie, stop that..." said Sonya, looking at her semi naked daughter. Sonya lay there naked, while Cassie still her her black panties on. 

"Wait, what?" Cassie looked at Sonya with mischievous smile. "Don't tell me that you never made any sex tape before?"

"No, I didn't. I don't like any idea of someone else watching me like that."

"Oh oh" Cassie faked a shocked look on her face. "So famous Sonya Blade is that modest!?"

"I don't think I can speak much about modesty with my breasts naked" said Sonya. "I just don't trust this idea much".

"So, Miss Blade seems to be reluctant about an idea of making sex tape... with her daughter" Cassie smiled and kissed Sonya, trying to hold her phone to capture the entire kiss. When she broke the kiss, she recorded the trail of saliva that linked their shining lips. 

"What a scandal it'd made if leaked!" she smiled to Sonya, keeping the phone in the safe distance from her mother's strong arms. "For now, let's return to the broadcast. As you can see, we're expecting... a small, yet intensive..." she reached for something... "earthquake" and with these words her fingers begun to dance on Sonya's wet womanhood.

"Cassie... this is going.... ohhhh...."

"And our experts say that it's better to have some umbrellas... because it's going to be very... wet" Cassie reached down, her tongue licked her mother's moist pussy. She paused for a moment. "Don't worry, mom. I'll make you a copy!" and resumed licking soon after. 

Sonya started to moan, finding herself already looking into the eye of the camera.


End file.
